


Too Many Doors

by Verdic



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: DNDecember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdic/pseuds/Verdic
Summary: Gemini gets transported from the Wyrm to Sigil and has to find a way out. They find refuge with Lynx and Gailen, who have a way home.





	Too Many Doors

**Author's Note:**

> This uses canon characters from Dice, Camera, Action.   
> Please read Shmeshka's voice the way Chris Perkins speaks it. It makes it more fun.

Gemini waited outside of Richard’s room on the Wyrm. A few minutes ago, Creator Rina had stormed into his room and started shouting. Gemini had learned enough to turn their audio receptors down so they couldn’t hear the conversation. However, the shouting had stopped a minute ago, and there wasn’t any noise coming from within the room. Unsure of what was going on, Gemini overrode the lock and walked into the room.

Gemini ran a full system check. They all came back the same. All their sensors were working correctly and this was real. One second they were standing on the Wyrm, walking in on a scene that Creator Rina would surely get upset about being seen, and the next second Gemini is staring at a city that exists on a ring, large buildings everywhere. They would have thought this place was the Citadel except for the fact that the technology was from what Richard would call fantasy. There were many unknown races, all gathered around in this sprawling marketplace. 

“Move it!” A voice shouted at Gemini. They turned their audio receptors up to normal. 

“What is this place?” Gemini asked the robed figure. It backpedaled. 

“Dear Gods! A sentient construct! Gegmon, grab it, we can make a fortune!” The figure said. A large ogre walked into Gemini’s view and reached over to grab Gemini. It was blown back by a concussive round. 

“Do not try to apprehend me. I need to know: What is this place?” Gemini asked again. The ogre bellowed and charged at Gemini. Not wanting to catch innocent bystanders in an incineration sweep, Gemini activated their cloak and took off running. 

“It’s getting away!” The first figure shouted. “A king’s ransom to whoever brings me that construct in one piece. A thousand torments, each lasting a thousand years to the ones who destroy it!”

Gemini continued to sprint away, trying to avoid as many people as possible. Unfortunately, the crowds were too thick and they kept running into people, making their escape well marked. Gemini was thankful that they never tired and their chassis was near full charge. Gemini hazarded a glance behind. There were scores of beings searching for them. Gemini’s cloak fell just at that moment.

“Over there!” One of them shouted. A bolt of lightning streaked from it and hit Gemini’s shields. They overloaded immediately. Gemini started to feel panic rise in them for the first time. It didn’t look as if the person was inconvenienced by the lightning, but Gemini knew that another bolt of lightning without their shields would severely damage them. They quickly sent off another concussion shot, knocking most of their pursuers flat on the ground. 

Gemini reactivated their cloak and sprinted off. They found an area that was less crowded and decided to lie low.

It had been 58 Asari hours since Gemini had come to this place. Due to constant use of cloak and concussion rounds, Gemini was down to about one quarter power reserves. They hadn’t found anywhere to recharge, and they felt that there may not be a place to. They had stolen a weapon, a steel crossbow with a double strung bow. They measured the draw power at nearly five hundred pounds. Gemini had more than enough strength for the crossbow. They had mainly used it to hamper their pursuers when ever spotted.

Over their time on this plane, they had noticed many beings walking through doorways and disappearing as an energy shield came up. They learned, from long observation, that these were portals to other realities. It was possible to go anywhere, if you walked through the correct door holding the correct random piece of junk. Once they had found that out, they had made sure to save the door they had come out of in their memory banks. They would eventually find a way to get back home.

“Hey, Gailen, isn’t this the construct everyone is searching for?” A deep voice asked. 

“I guess so.” A lighter voice replied. “Hello? Are you ok?” Gemini turned around. 

“Do you know how to get home?” Gemini asked. The Elf and Half Orc chuckled. “Why is that funny? Everyone I have asked, who did not try to catch me, has done that.”

“This is Sigil.” Lynx said. “It is the city of doors. You can go anywhere, but it’s nearly impossible to know where you are going.” He looked at Gemini. “But, I think we can help you.” Gemini’s crossbow immediately came up. They had heard that many times, right before someone tried to capture them.

Gailen slammed the crossbow up. “We aren’t going to turn you in.” She grunted out. The construct was a lot more powerful than she thought. “We can help you get home.” She told the white lie, hoping to stop the fight.

“How?” Gemini asked.

“We are working for a being of great power. Once we complete their task, they will send us all home.” Gailen said. Gemini thought for a few moments before holding their hand out to shake.

 

“We have a third party member, Shmeshka.” Lynx said as they walked into the huge library.

“I know.” Her voice came dripping back. “And a perfect one too. There are two missions I can send you on. I give you the choice.” The Fox fiend came out from the shadows and approached, a hungry smile on her face. “You get make sure these two have a child, and spirit it away to me,” She held up two drawings. One was a human in a blue shirt with an amethyst around his neck. The other looked like a pile of trash with a fanged smile. “Or you can get this back for me.” He held up a picture of a pair of wondrous shoes. Seeing their odd looks, she added, “It has amazing arch support and it makes me so light on my feet at parties.”

They all looked at each other. Lynx and Gailen felt uncomfortable with the first choice, but they had no idea how their new companion would choose. Gemini stepped forwards and grabbed the picture of the shoes. Something from their past made them attracted to the idea of dancing and a party. “I would prefer we go for these.” Gemini said, looking at Lynx and Gailen. They both let out a sigh of relief. 

“So do we.” Lynx said. 

“A pity...I would have really liked that child. But I have other ways to get it. Now, I will teleport you to Faerun, where the boots were last. I will know when you get them back. Once you get them, you will all go to your home planes.” She smiled and in a flash, they were gone.


End file.
